Gowther vs. Slader
Gowther vs. Slader is a battle fought between Gowther of the Seven Deadly Sins and Holy Knight Slader, captain of the Dawn Roar. Prologue When Gowther heads to the area where his fellow Sin Diane is, the Goat's Sin of Lust was intercepted by two Holy Knights, presumably from the New Generation who possess Location and Discriminate powers. Gowther was impressed of their powers being able to find him despite his true appearance had not been known and suggested that they should go to where they are no civilians and fight there but the two Holy Knights stated that they're under Great Holy Knight Dreyfus's orders to defeat the Seven Deadly Sins, regardless of civilian casualties. A large Holy Knight Kaide appeared before Gowther and rampaged, ignoring the civilians he injured until Slader, who was on his day off, sent the latter flying with his chain blade. The two Holy Knights did not recognize him until the captain of the Dawn Roar put the mask on and took them out as well. Slader then turns to Gowther and declares that he's waiting a long time to fight the Goat's Sin of Lust and attacked him only to be blocked by his opponent's light bow. Battle While attempting to hit Gowther with his chain blade, Slader asks the Goat's Sin of Lust if he ever believe in fate which Gowther, still dodging, said that things happen so is not fate. Slader mention that he wanted to fight Gowther for so long, and was surprised to meet him so soon, but Gowther said there is no reason to fight until Slader said that the Deadly Sins betrayed the king and grow angry because of that reason. Gowther stop his blade with his foot and told Slader that he have to end this quickly until Slader use Overpower to paralyze Gowther and break his neck, seemingly killing him. Slader went into thought at how the king saved him until Gowther stood up uninjured despite his broken neck and saw his memories. Slader was shock to see Gowther in good shape. Gowther told Slader that now they don't have a reason to fight since they both serve the Royal Family, but Slader refused, saying that the Dawn Roar replaced the Seven Deadly Sins since the betrayal 10 years ago which Gowther mistook as Slader as his junior and shakes his hand which Slader shake it off. Gowther told Slader that the king really told him that the Deadly Sins are the traitors which silences Slader, but said that the king was sick and didn't told him, but the Great Holy Knights, but Gowther ask if the king really told him which shocked Slader and walk away, realizing he made a mistake. Aftermath Gowther manages to tip off Slader's doubts of his loyalty to the king and, on the other hand, the Goat's Sin of Lust managed to get to the place he was about to go on time, saving a renegade Holy Knight Guila from Great Holy Knight Dreyfus' Pierce and takes over the fight. References }} Navigation Category:Gowther Fights Category:Slader Fights Category:Kingdom Infiltration arc Category:Fights